Where Does he Go?
by soko7447
Summary: Raven always wondered where Beastboy goes on Sundays so she decides to spy. One Shot BBXRAE Please Review


Where does he go?

Raven was wandering around the tower on a lazy Sunday afternoon looking for her boyfriend Beastboy. As long as the two have known each other, it was a routine for Beastboy to disappear on Sundays where to the point where not even Cyborg knew where he was. Raven decided that since the two had embarked on this new relationship that she should find out.

Raven was the only one home as far as she knew. Cyborg went to Steel City to see BumbleBee and Robin and Starfire were out looking for replacement sheets after Silkie ate the last set. Raven always thought it was funny when Silkie would eat something around the tower innocently.  
She exited the common room and began to walk up to the roof. She figured that if she meditated for a little while and transported her soul self out into the city for a brief search she could probably get a lock on where Beastboy was. She did feel kind of guilty about spying on him but it was no  
secret that Beastboy was fond of spying on her and snooping on things he shouldn't so she figured he would return the favor.

Raven pushed open the door to the roof and slowly walked out onto the steel surface. The sun was just beginning its descent onto the horizon and the light was reflecting off of the water causing the sun to gleam in the distance. Raven walked in between the two smoke stacks on the roof and began to levitate off the ground. She reached her peak at about two feet and crossed her legs. She then raised her arms and closed her eyes and slowly began to chant her mantra.

She slowly spoke and her vision began to clear as the green changeling began to appear in her eyesight. He was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants a Nike tee shirt. He was standing in what looked like to be a small gym. He stood on a stage with a few adult dressed in suits sitting on the stage next to him.

Raven adjusted her view and behind Beastboy was a slideshow and looked as if Beastboy was the presenter. She then changed her point of view to see what Beastboy was seeing and beneath the stage looked to be rows upon rows of young school children. They were sitting crossed leg and were all leaning forward hanging on every word that he was saying.

Raven was amazed at what she was seeing. She did not expect to see him doing a public speaking gig to a bunch of elementary school kids. She decided that she was going to listen in for a little while on what exactly he was presenting.  
Beastboy cleared his throat and clicked to his last slide.

"Now you see kids everyone is a little bit different, some people are tall and some of them are short. Some people are going to have long, blonde hair and some are going to have short, black hair." He whipped his forehead to stop the sweat from reaching his eyes.

"But there is one thing that is incredibly important about all of us, we all have a heart." He cleared his throat again and the put the laser pointer down and walked to the front and center of the stage.

"That is the most important part of all our bodies because it allows us to do so many things. Now you guys are probably wondering what those things are right?" The young crowd yelled back with an enthusiastic "YEAH!"  
Beastboy chuckled at their excitement and began to pace back and forth on the stage.

"It's simple the heart allows to love, it allows to understand and accept people no matter what they look like or do. Take me for example I have green skin, point ears and fangs but my friends don't care because of the love in their hearts for me they see beyond my appearance, they see my heart and that's what they judge me on." Beastboy walked back towards the center of the stage.

"When you guys get older you are going to meet people that don't like people because of the way they look and those are not the type of people you want to be around. You guys are going to be want to be around people that have love, respect and understanding in their hearts because those types of people will make you a better person and will make your life so much more enjoyable."

Beastboy walked back over to the podium and began to fiddle with the microphone holder.

"Well guys that's all I got I want to thank you for letting me talk to you and I love all of you." The crowd of young children erupted in applause and the adults on stage all came up and shook Beastboy's hand one by one.

Raven returned her feet to the ground and had a huge grin on her face at what she had just witnessed. She had no idea that Beastboy had been doing this and the speech he made was so heartfelt and genuine that it had moved her to tears, which was no easy feat for Raven. She felt so touched by what he had said that she felt the need to reward him. She then rolled her eyes back into her head and then teleported off.  
Beastboy rolled into the titan's garage and shut his moped off in his designated parking area. He was exhausted from his most recent stop in his public speaking tour. He walked up the stairs into the common room and saw that Cyborg and Starfire were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys." He called out. He placed his helmet on the counter and made his way to the pantry. Cyborg simply waved his hand because of his involvement in a high staked video game. Starfire bolted right up to him and jammed a package into his gut.

"Friend this was left on the table for you." Beastboy looked down at the package and was puzzled. It was wrapped in brown paper and had small note taped to it. He removed the piece of paper and scanned it.

"I'm amazed by you every second of the day. I saw your speech and decided you deserve this because of it. Love you till forever- Rae." Beastboy immediately began to blush knowing that his secret was out. He then place his hand on the seam and began to slowly remove the paper to reveal a picture frame. It was of Raven and Beastboy hugging on the beach; it was his favorite picture of them. He clenched the frame against his chest and slowly began to walk towards Ravens room.

Raven was laying down when she began to hear a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" She called out.

"It's me." The familiar voice instantly made her smile and she opened the door to see Beastboy standing modestly in front of her.

"You spied on me?" he asked playfully.

Raven giggled "Oh like you've never done it." They both laughed and Beastboy extended the frame out.

"This is amazing Rae I love it but why did you do it?" Raven place her hand on his chest.

"Because that's amazing what you do for those kids and the example you set for them." Beastboy laughed.

"Well I got to do something to make myself look good when all you see is pictures of Me, Cy and Robin leaving the bar." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Beastboy seriously that's a great thing you do and I couldn't be more proud of you I love you." She leaned in and they shared a small kiss.

"I love you Rae but keep this between us I like the fact that people don't know I'm doing this. I don't want to see like this is a publicity stunt." Raven smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me now come cuddle." Beastboy hugged his girlfriend tight and they both walked into her room.


End file.
